Field of Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules, and more particularly to a camera module, an electric holder and an assembling method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the rapid development of electronic products, the electronic products become a vital product in people daily lives. In order to achieve the market demands of space-saving and portability, the electronic products are designed to have a tendency toward lightness and thinness, such that the size of each electronic component must be minimized. Therefore, the size of the camera module must also be minimized with lightness and thinness features correspondingly to be installed into the electronic product.
Camera module structure in the traditional COB (chip on board) manufacturing process comprises a printed circuit board, a photosensitive chip, a lens base, a driver driver, and a lens assembly, wherein each of the electronic components of the camera module structure are arranged on a surface of the circuit board, wherein the electronic components are not overlapped with each other. Based on the high requirement of pixel and extra-thin structure of the camera module, the image quality for the camera module is highly expected. Therefore, the packaging and assembling process of the camera module will be complicated and the specification of each electronic component will be relatively high. At the same time, for higher pixel of the camera module, the chip area thereof becomes relatively bigger. The number of electronic components, such as the driver driver, resistors, and capacitors, will be increased. As a result, the overall size of the camera module will be relatively enlarged.
Existing mobile phone module package is conflict with the trend of phone camera module with its thinness and miniaturization features, it is necessary to invent a new type of compact packaging technology to meet the demands of product development.
Although such camera module has been widely used in the market, this camera module still has many drawbacks.
Firstly, during the manufacturing process for the camera module, after the camera module is assembled, the driver of the camera module need to be soldered to the circuit board to ensure the driver to be electrically connected. As a result, the manufacturing process is complicated. The soldering step will also causes other problems. For example, the product quality might be influenced by the soldering quality. Moreover, this soldering connection by soldering the protruded conductor is not solid, which would be easily damaged during operation or maintenance process.
Secondly, since the base is provided between the driver, the electrical connection between the circuit and the driver must be extended through the base, so as to take up space and weaken the engagement between the circuit and the driver.
Furthermore, through the conventional manufacturing process, the connecting wires for externally connecting between the circuit and the driver are vulnerable to external environment, such as the dust, etc., so as to affect the quality of the entire camera module and to reduce the service life of the entire camera module.
Furthermore, in order to provide a better supporting function of the base, the size of the base must be enlarged to provide a larger supporting area. Therefore, the overall size of the camera module will become larger as well. If the size of the camera module is reduced by reducing the size of the base, the supporting function of the base will be affected.
Furthermore, the circuit board of the conventional camera module is mounted on a bottom portion of the camera module, wherein the energy consuming components, such as the driver and the photosensitive chip, are arranged in a relatively far distance from the circuit board. In other words, more wires are required to be used in the camera module for electrical connection, and the design of the circuit configuration for the electrical components is more complicated. As a result, the occupying space of the circuit cannot be reasonably utilized. That is to say, if the circuit configuration and the electrical components are reasonably re-designed, the occupying space of the circuit can be effectively minimized. Then, the dimension of the camera module can be further minimized. Of course, the dimension, such as the width or thickness, of the camera module can be selectively adjusted in order to satisfy the market demands.